1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for testing single ball bearings lubricants and/or materials in an oscillating rotary motion, and more particularly to such a test apparatus capable of providing environmental conditions including specific temperature, humidity, vacuum, atomic oxygen and other space simulated environmental conditions while monitoring the applied load, resisting torque, angle of rotation and/or coefficient of friction in real time.
2. Prior Art
A variety of lubricant and material test apparatuses have been produced. Falex Corporation maintains a web presence at www.falex.com and displays a number of test apparatuses they currently market and sell. None of these apparatuses are believed to test the performance of lubricants or materials relating to a single ball bearing subjected to oscillating rotary motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,899 shows a bearing sensor integration for a lubrication analysis system which allows various parameters of lubrication fluid to be sensed while the bearing is in  use. The sensor integration described and shown in the '899 patent does not provide a testing apparatus for testing a monoball and the materials and/or lubricants utilized on a monoball in an oscillating early motion. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,057 shows an integrated multi-element lubrication sensor and lubricant health assessment which includes at least two sensors collecting data relating to a particular parameter of a fluid. This technology shown and described in this apparatus appears to be very similar to that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,899 also owned by Reliance Electric Technologies, LLC.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,764 shows a frequency discrimination type torque tester for use in determining bearing quality. This frequency discrimination type torque tester apparently breaks down a torque acting between an outer and an inner racing of a bearing into a spiky change component and an undulated change component. U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,229 shows an apparatus and method of precisely preloading a bearing onto a shaft. Neither of these devices are believed to be used as test apparatus for oscillatory rotary motion of spherical monoballs, lubricants and materials subjected to a measured applied loading and torque.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,189 shows a test apparatus of lubricating system with performance of rolling bearings. Specifically, the apparatus analyzes performance of a test bearing under different axial loads, rotating speed and lubrication conditions. This apparatus is not configured to evaluate spherical bearings under high loads, only roller type bearings and the condition of the lubricating system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,809 shows a multi-function fluid flow monitoring apparatus with a velocity sensor capability. This device is a fluid phase monitoring apparatus which does not test bearings. 
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,258 shows an apparatus for detecting bearing-seize conditions in a reciprocating machine. This apparatus evaluates a condition of a liquid lubricant in a journal bearing and does not test solid film lubricants or greases in a slow oscillating motion under high loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,308 shows a system for testing bearings which utilizes a pair of spaced bearings and a bearing holder with an annular collar for holding the bearing to be tested. The bearing holder may be utilized to assist in applying a radial load to the bearing. This test apparatus is utilized with roller bearings under radial loads. It cannot be configured to test spherical bearings in a slow oscillating motion under high loads.
While numerous efforts have been made to test lubricants and materials with various bearings, there still exists a need to test a spherical bearing, lubricants and materials subjected to an oscillating rotary motion, particularly when under high load conditions in a controlled environment.